Layne Diallo (Battle Royale character)
Layne's profile: '''NAME:''' Layne Diallo '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' Layne is a well-shaped and muscular built guy from the soccer and fitness he practices, being 6'2" and 158 lbs. However, he's not exactly "buff", more "athletic" so to say. Image: Craig Lamar Traylor http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1228771328/nm0871493 '''PERSONALITY:''' Layne is mostly described by close friends as a loyal, funny and smart guy who however shows little emotion except for when he feels like he is losing control. He is an extreme health freak, very neurotic and needs to have everything in order and control of the situation. When doing something new he needs to know upfront the basic outlines of an event and he freaks out when failing or something not working out the way he planned it to be. Only his close friends can then reach out to him and calm him down, figuring out a sort of compromise. Layne loves his friends to death and sometimes feels he’s too much of a burden to them because of him being a control freak. He then shakes off the thought and tries to just have a good time with his friends. He boils up his anger rather then confronting someone he has a problem with, which makes it even worse when he then finally bursts out. Layne walks away from trouble and often searches for distraction when having something on his mind rather then talk about it. He hates burdening others and doesn’t want to seem like an attention seeker. '''LIKES:''' Soccer, working out, sleeping, relaxing, being in control, feeling healthy, caffeine, coffee, his friends and family '''DISLIKES:''' Lacking control, computers, chain letters, myspace and all kinds of profile sites, urban legends, ghost stories, being by himself, not having his phone with him (he needs to have to get in touch for help just in case), relying on caffeine. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Neurotic, health freak, comes off cold and distant, boils up his anger and tends to walk away from his problems. '''STRENGTHS:''' health freak (yeah it works both ways), great runner and good reflexes, physically very strong, has a heart of gold. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Layne really likes one of the girls - Eurydice - and he's dating her because of her arranged marriage and she wanted to oppose to her parents with it. Layne however grew strong feelings for her and knows it's better to break up with her but his neurotic control freak behavior prevents him from breaking up for the better, being too afraid to lose her as a friend and girlfriend. '''FAMILY:''' Two parents who adopted him and his younger brother Richard (19), named Harold and Karen. Both Richard and Layne have kept their African surname Diallo. '''FEARS:''' Losing control, getting embarrassed in public, being alone in the dark. '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Just like Richard, not many. Layne will bring clean clothes with him unlike Richard since he's a hygiene freak and lots of energy drinks, tablets and possibly coke or coffee too. Of course deodorant and toothbrush + toothpaste and a comb. Layne will have his phone with him all the time. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Will freak out when being covered in blood, especially someone else's. Will probably doze off from time to time when having to sit ducks for hours. Very controlling and will try to think for anyone. He will do what he believes is right and tends to not think of that others can speak, think and feel for themselves. Feels massively responsible and cracks under pressure but will always go on. Might kill if someone delirious attacks his group and does not want to retreat. Probably a later elimination then his brother Richard, if he sees his brother getting killed it might trigger him to hunt his killer down and make sure he or she dies a slow death. '''OTHER:''' His brother Richard is kind of a stoner, which collides heavily with Layne’s health freak behavior. During the Program: Layne is described as a control freak, hygiene obsessed and a jock. He is one of the few students in the classroom who regularly speaks up and asks the teacher questions but he slowly gets more and more angry. When his probably good friend Evan is threatened and gets his collar detonated, he even tries to pry the remote control out of the teacher's hands but gets shoved back with three assault rifles held by the soldiers. He pleads with the teacher to stop and that 'he scared him enough' but it is all in vein and Evan dies. Richard and Ryan hold him tight so he won't do anything stupid. Desperately wanting to do something to avenge Evan, he just calls his teacher a name before leaving the classroom. His demise: